


Bullet for You

by Tean



Series: Bullet Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, post STID
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got a bullet for him.<br/>And he'd take a bullet for him.</p><p>Or: this is all I wish Mckirk for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet for You

Bullet For You

AOS Mckirk

 

Jim梦见了他们还在学院时的盛夏光景。正午阳光炫得人眼花缭乱，汗湿肌肤囚在制服里面，让他能感觉到自己身上蒸腾的热气试图从领口逃脱的无用过程，让他能清楚看到身旁Bones颧骨下方的深粉。

那蔓延到耳后的柔软颜色衬得Bones藏在帽檐阴影下的眼睛更加鲜嫩，一丝翠色在阴影中闪闪发亮，边角隐没着灿烂的金。

他毫无意识得凑上去，把嘴唇贴到那片深粉与嘴角相连的位置，那片横扫对方脸颊的淡色雀斑末尾，而Bones恰好在此时转过脸来，让它变成一个误打误撞的亲吻。

他觉得自己的胸腔变为一只装满蝴蝶的铁笼，翅膀扇动，撒下金粉。让他觉得如此沉迷，命定，同时还有恐惧。

因为他的爱的无能，因为对方的本能的爱。

但他并未后悔他们跨出了那一步。

Bones每一次治疗他时隐藏忧虑恶气诅咒，他没后悔。Bones登舰服役几乎与他分离，他没后悔。Bones成为CMO与他级别差异限制重重，他没后悔。Bones从死神手里将他拉回人世时——

他从梦境中醒来看到的第一样事物就是Bones。他一身白衣里挺得笔直的后脊，他一脸死寂上浓重的黑影，他一见他想进行目光接触时怎样逃避。

——他甚至不知道自己会如此后悔。以至于耳边像是响着三万尖啸提琴，每一根弦动震颤都链接心跳，每一次心跳都将痛苦顺鲜血送到全身，让他几乎想剖开自己的胸膛获得氧气、空间和慰藉。

同时，他如此愤怒。泥泞的脑海里蹿起火焰，愤怒于Bones不让自己就此死去，在他最好的时光，在最合适的时机，他会以英雄之名死去，不再背负英雄的包袱存生。这很自私，这不是他该有的诡辩，这也不是迁怒于Bones的理由。

但他确实愤怒于Bones，后悔因Bones，一颗子弹从他的枪膛射出瞄准目标，却发现痛苦加倍于他所带来的伤害。他们怎么会到这种地步的？

他对Spock说了谢谢。

他对Bones说不出话来。谢谢？我恨你？很抱歉？我——爱你？

Jim不知道他能不能用这个字。它太珍贵，也太易碎，太宏伟，也太完美。他没有体验也没有经验，甚至不知道他的感觉是不是爱。

而尽管Bones给予了他以无限的纵容，无限的关切，无限的信任，也从不表现出它们与爱相关。也许这样更好，实际上却让Jim无比羡慕Spock和Uhura。那对情侣之间从不隔着雾气般的隔膜，他们可以大胆跨越种族与歧视，他们选择了共同承担毁灭的可能。

Jim自己从未处理好任何一段关系。与继父，与母亲，与兄弟，与并未真心倾慕的伴侣，都以他的恣意结束。Bones则拒绝再次建立任何一段关系。与父亲，与前妻，与女儿，与每一个他宣布死亡的病患给他的情绪爆弹已够满溢。

“好好休息。”Bones说，最后确认了一次生物床的读数令人满意。

他勉强击退麻醉的余效在Bones侧身离开时抓住了他的手。

“我——”他开口，不知如何继续，不知如何说出他混乱庞杂的想法，他还在徒劳理清。Bones等着他，以医生的耐心和朋友的体贴，以愧疚的悔恨和冷铸的中立。

“我很抱歉，”他几乎是尖叫着把这句话说出来，“我真的很抱歉。”

抱歉什么呢？

“我知道，Jim。”Bones说，抽离自己的手指，“我也很抱歉。”

抱歉什么呢？

他感觉自己在下陷着溺亡，透过光线斑驳的水面看不清对方的脸。“我想我——”

“Jim，等你……痊愈之后。现在你需要休息。”

他拥抱着这个承诺沉入海底。

他紧抓着这个希望重归生命。

但宣布他可以出院的是不动声色的Chapel，星联医院里没有Bones的痕迹。而被医院放行的Jim不得不优先处理堆积如山的报告，紧追不放的官僚，永不停歇的采访，以及没有止境的仪式。Spock和其他高级官员都面临多项指控，船员们面临一个接近全毁的企业号，以及就要到来的五年任务。等到混乱平息，一切井然有序时，Jim发现自己和Bones已经有一周没见面了。

一周。

他们都没逼迫对方解决问题。Jim在顺理自己。他们都需要时间。Bones大概也在犹豫。但Jim已经想通，他需要说出来，不论后果如何，他不能再后悔。

Jim让电脑定位Bones，对方在自己的舱室。

Bones正小口抿着波本愣神发呆，窝在椅子里下一秒就会睡着。窗外是在虚空中沉默的星子，面前是无人在意的棋盘残局。Spock来过，看样子不是什么令人愉快的谈话。

Jim站在门口看了一会儿，迈步到卧室去找毛毯，Bones甚至没有回头：“Jim。”

“嗨，”他说，“呃。”

Bones闭上眼睛，缄默良久，睫毛平铺在面颊上显得毛茸茸的。

他放下那张毛毯，站在在Bones面前，绞尽脑汁想要说出除了拟声词之外的句子。这一周非常混乱，我很想念你，你能相信吗他们给了我企业号，PTSD情况怎么样。

先开口的是Bones。

“我很抱歉，Jim，我当时脑子一片空白。我不能——我不能看你在那个黑袋子里——而且我——”他清清喉咙，嗓音却越发低哑粗糙，“这很难继续，你知道。在以后的五年里，会有多少相同的情况，只这一次就……太过了。”

Jim知道接下来会是什么。

恐惧。

他想他们都惧怕得到之后的失去。他们已经失去的足够多，他们的心也已经足够破碎，不如不去得到，不如就此放手，所以永不失去，也不再会经历另一次崩溃。

尽管他们的表现都已经无限接近崩溃边缘。

“Len，”他凑近了一些，把掌心搁在对方膝头，“你应该恨我。”

“什么——我不——”

“听我说，”Jim拍拍Bones的腿，“你会恨我的，尤其是我接受舰长这个职位之后。我会冲在最前，我会优先考虑我的船员，我会做出残酷的决定，我会在危机关头最后撤离。这一切都在背离你所坚持的东西，你所看重的生命。”

但经过一次死亡的Jim愿意接下那颗子弹。他不知道Bones是否愿意，是否愿意信任他永远不会让他去面对那颗子弹，必要之时他甚至会为他挡住那致命一击。

“我也会恨你。我会恨我自己。你也会恨你自己。因为——”

Jim拨开Bones垂落到前额的碎发，Bones依然在深呼吸，睁大眼睛消化他的话语，外科医生的手在他的肩头发抖。Jim将一个吻印在他的额头，下移着亲吻他双眼之间的鼻梁凹陷，亲吻他上唇的人中，亲吻他的下巴，侧过脸亲吻他下颚和脖颈相连处的肌肤，亲吻他的喉结——随后Bones用自己的嘴唇俘获了他的嘴唇。

他由着他用舌尖撬开他的牙关，可Bones在半路犹豫了，他停在原处，似乎不确定自己在做什么。

克服恐惧。接下子弹。

“——因为恨是不可避免的。关键是怎么对待它。”

Jim用双手捧着他的脸站起来，把他后压在沙发背椅上，加深了这个吻，舔舐他上颚凸起的横纹，扫过他略显锋利的虎牙边缘，直到感觉自己也不能呼吸时才咬了咬他饱满的下唇退开。

Bones显然被酒精、吻和这番演讲搞得晕头转向，他的颧骨下又出现了那氲开的深粉，眼眶一点水汽，目光满是混沌，但那其中的榛绿异常锐利。他很清醒，而且答案早在Jim踏入这个房间前就已决定。

Jim感觉那些在胸膛里扑腾的蝴蝶凋亡了，尸体散落在笼底。随之静止的还有他的心跳。Bones曾为了逃避一场失败的婚姻而远离地球来到深空，现在他会不会为了逃避不可避免的失去而选择离开企业号传送到某处太空站？

“我没有申请其他星舰的调职。”Bones看着他的眼睛说，轻易看透他的想法，“我想了很久，Jim。我想我做不到。”

这就足够了，他知道，这就足够了，剩下的事情他们还有的是时间。Jim咧开一个扯痛脸肌的笑意，凑前舔了舔Bones的鼻尖。

Bones发出一声介于恼怒和逗趣间的声音，白眼倒是力度不减：“这意味着你别想逃过任何一次体检，三餐都有沙拉——”

“好啦好啦，我爱你。”

说完这话的Jim和Bones一样愣住了。

半秒之后他们同时动作，Jim低头，而Bones抬头，分享一个亲吻。这不只是一个亲吻，它有着超越自身的意义，Jim能感觉到那些情绪，从稀烂破碎之中蒸腾出的绚烂情绪，在唇舌交换间融化进肺腑。这一次，他尝到沉迷、命定、以及甜蜜。

甜蜜，他想，捞起对方，跌跌撞撞得从沙发绕进卧室，一路顺由动作记忆剥去双方的衣物。Jim用鼻子蹭着Bones的耳垂，嘴唇下方是暖融融的脖颈。Bones抚摸着他的后背，张开手指搜寻每一寸肌肤。

他看着他的脸，不止一次感到自己有多么幸运。

Jim继续刚刚被中断的亲吻，舔舐着Bones因喘息而上下滚动的喉结，在正下方的锁骨吮出个红印。在他叼住Bones左侧的乳尖时Bones倒抽了口尖锐的气，心跳在他的唇齿间狂跳，他毫无意识得向上拱起，摸索到Jim的右手，扣进自己的掌心。

然后Bones把他的两根手指含进了自己嘴里，舌面在指根翻搅，露出一点湿润的水声。Jim伏上去亲吻Bones因吸舔而凹陷的脸颊，把手指带出来时连出根银丝。

Jim放进第一根手指时Bones含着他的上唇，叹息直接推进他的喉咙。他们上一次做爱似乎是很久之前的事情，Jim不想弄伤他。Jim放进第二根手指时Bones维持着耐心，克制自己向上磨蹭，Jim则用舌尖戳刺着他的肚脐。Jim放进第三根手指时不得不承认他只是在拖延前戏直到Bones无法忍受而开口要求，但Bones在他交叉着扩张时就把手放在他的胸口，施力一推翻身把Jim压在自己身下，大腿张开，眯细眼睛。

“你个小混蛋。”他说，开口吞下Jim已经完全勃起阴茎的菇状头部，含着它直到唾液和前液混在一起。

这样的开口也妙极了。Jim用指肚描着Bones的耳廓，由着控制欲爆发的医生哼出一声把自己的双手钉在身体两侧。

他想他怎么也看不够Bones坐下来吞他的模样。潮湿的流海垂到紧闭的眼睛上方，颧骨上浮着他所执着的艳丽深粉，红肿嘴唇微张，脖颈向后高仰。在这一瞬间Jim的世界就只剩下了完美包裹自己的紧致和热度，以及随着下压渐深他们各自的喘息。他渴望向上顶入，渴望向内顶弄，渴望感受Bones一切，这几乎使他骨髓焚烧大脑融化的渴望在Bones报复般转动腰肢时逼临疯狂。

他挣开Bones失去气力的钳制，双手掐在Bones臀部两侧，直立起来亲吻他。Bones因为角度变深而软在他的拥抱里，发出声湿漉漉的啜泣。

Jim觉得有什么东西在他的双眼之后炸开了。他迅速把Bones放平，下压着贴得近些更近些，直到胸膛相触；进入得更深更用力些，直到视野模糊。他想给予自己所能给的全部，他想接受对方能回应的全部，他想让渴望灼烤成更亲密的东西，他想知道如果他们全无保留是否能成就比亲密更贴心的东西。

他忽然意识到自己想要对方的爱。

Bones把脸埋在他的肩头，藏住无法克制的呻吟，牙齿用力咬在静脉的心跳之上，好像在完成之前Jim未能结束的仪式。Jim碾磨着他的前列腺，手指向下探去抚摸被撑开入口处紧绷的皮肤，小心加进另一根手指，与阴茎一起律动。Bones在Jim把舌头伸进他的嘴唇间舔舐戳弄模仿身下的动作时颤抖着高潮，绞紧了肠道。

Jim与他一起到达了高潮。

他搂紧了正调整呼吸的Bones，对方正杂乱无章得抚摸自己的发梢。饥饿感消退，餍足感攀延，他微笑着闭上眼睛，知道Bones嫌弃他们黏糊糊的也不肯松手。

Jim滑入另一个梦境。

“我也爱你。”

在那之前Bones低语。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
